The Oblivion Legacy
by Krazy Kev PLP
Summary: The Oblivion Legacy, about someone who possess a demon spirit that contains the power to stop an old Prophecy from coming true and must find forces from different universes such as Azeroth and Shadow Earth to help stop it. Action/Adventure/Comedy/Romance.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Part 1: The New Start

Chapter 1: My Journey begins here

On a summer morning, in the year 2011, a young man, about 19 years of age, walks out of an abandoned shed in an are that appears to be in some rural area. He stands about five feet eleven, with dark brown hair, great physical shape, dark green eyes, wearing black under armor and a pair of torn up jeans. He carries with him a .9 mm pistol, a katana, and three smoke grenades. He had just escaped from a group of thugs tried to attack him the night before, which he manage to escape unharmed from. But the cost of that was sleep, which he appears to be tired from last night's encounter.

"Damn, I never knew how tired I'd be from that chase. I mean, come on! I just walked through their turf and BAM! They just started chasing me! Geez!" The guy said as he puts on a pair of sunglasses and continues to walk out of the shed. The man's name was Aero, a young man that just turned nineteen recently. His outgoing charisma and optimistic attitude has kept him from going insane for the past five years, ever since the death of his family. As the flashbacks keep coming back, he is still continuing his journey to find his family's murderer.

As he walks out of the shed, he continues his journey by walking on the small paved road in front of him. He begins to walk on the dirt road, figuring out where he'll head out next, he sees a car driving up to him, a 1977 Camero. Aero glances at the car and tells himself, "I think I know that person". The car slows down as it gets closer to Aero and stops about a couple feet from his feet. The car doors open and as they open, the driver walks out, which appears to be a female with dark brown hair, with highlights, brown eyes, slim body, also carrying a katana. She also appeared to be similar in age to Aero.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend, Kari. How's it been?" Asked Aero.

"I was driving around and saw this bum lying on the street. Thought he needed a hand." Said Kari with laughter.

"Hahahahaha, very funny" Responded Aero.

"Well do you need a ride or now?" Asked Kari with a grin on her face.

"Why not?" Replied Aero as he hops into the passenger seat of the car.

"So...What have you been up to all of these years?" Asked Aero as he looks out the side window

"Nothing to extreme... Helping my mom and grandma out at home, training, all of that fun stuff." Kari responded as she continues to drive, "What have you been up to, I haven't seen you since our school was attacked by those Elemental Titan guys."

"Training...Fighting...Hunting down my family's murderer..." Responded Aero with hesitation.

"I'm terribly sorry about that... I wish I can help... Do you know what the murderer looks like?" Asked Kari with some sympathy in her voice.

"I've never met or seen him in person... But... I had a vision a while back... On the day my family was murdered... I saw his face... He was wearing a mask..." Aero said with hesitation between his sentences.

"What color mask?" Asked Kari as she begins to slow down the car.

"Blue... and...red..." Replied Aero with even greater hesitation. "...Hey, where are we going exactly?"

"I thought you never asked." Replied Kari with a grin on her face, "You look all torn up, I think I'm going to take you shopping for some new clothes. You even smell like a hobo too."

"Hey, it's not my fault I have to live on the streets." Responded Aero with a slight laughter.

"Right, well we're here!" Kari shouts as she jumps out of the car like a child with a huge sugar buzz.

"Wow, I never knew you were that excited to shop." Aero laughs as he exits the car.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a girl!" Kari says as she smiles. "So... You look really tired today... Any reason for that?"

"Uh... It's a long story." Aero smiles as he and Kari both walk into the store together.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Part 1: The New Start

Chapter 2: Elemental Titans

In the middle of Antarctica, a man wearing a black robe walks through the raging blizzard taking place and walks up to an ice block. While enduring the the intense cold, he presses on it, causing metallic-box like object to rise from the ground. The box-shaped object then creates an opening, in which the man walks through. The box-shaped object then submerges back into the snowy ground. As the man enters, the entrance closes as the box-shaped object begins to act as an elevator

"The only thing I hate about this place is that it's too damn cold!" Said the man in the black robe while the elevator continues to go down. The man appeared to be in good physical shape, early twenties, with blue eyes and blond hair, while standing around five feet eleven inches. As soon as the the elevator reached its destination, the doors opened and the man walk through the entrance once more. The man enters in an area that appears to be some lounge with a pool table, multiple flat screen TVs, and a refrigerator.

"I see that you're back Kaesora." Said another person sitting on a table playing with electrical devices. This person appeared skinnier, with green spikey hair, about 18 years old, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and a gray head band. "Was the trip fun?"

"Yes, it was, even though I had to fight off some RS Republican soldiers." Replied Kaesora as he takes off his robe and is now wearing a black karate outfit with a patch on the upper left chest part that has a symbol in the shape of an eye.

"Gotta love people trying to shot you, now why exactly did you leave again?" Asked Karzar, the guy sitting at the table.

"Trying to find out how where the soldiers place those radars that allow them to track down our base easier. I managed to find one, but someone caught me and started attacking me." Replied Kaesora as he walks around.

"I take it you lit them up good?" asked Karzar and he puts together a small bomb.

"More than that... I lit them on fire!" Kaesora said as he ignites a fireball in his hands.

"And here's my next question, are we exactly in war with these people? We're from a different universe and made a new place home and now we're fighting against other world nations that we don't even know of?" Asked Karzar as he begin to show some signs of being worried.

"Not exactly... They just think we're some terrorist group, eventually, they'll forget about us..." Replied Kaesora as he plays with the fireball in his hands. "I say... Give it about a month or two and then we'll be off the hook."

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that... So... What's the plan now? I began making this mini nuke that can blow a whole skyscraper because I was bored and now, I want to do something with it." Said Karzar as he yawns in bordom.

"I would rather save for later use, after all, we're new to this world and don't want to start off a chain of events that could lead to a war." Replied Kaesora as he puts out the fireball in his hands.

"I know but still! I'm so eager to see what these people are capable of when it comes to combat!" Said Karzar as he jumps out of his chair with excitement while having a grin on his face.

"As of now... They suck." Said Kaesora as he chuckles a little, looking at a fish tank containing exotic fish.

"Great, this plan will be easier than I thought... Wait... what was the plan again?" Karzar asked with confusion.

"Slazer wanted to find a particular person... the person with Kerafyrm..." Replied Kaesora as he continues to look at the exotic fish.

"Wait, Kerafyrm... That dragon spirit thingy that Slazer told us that can possibly destroy this world" Asked Karzar as he pull out some gum and chews on it.

"Yes Karzar... The spirit is so powerful, even Slazer or the greatest Shamans in our homeworld would have a hard time harnessing it's great strength and power. Hence why we must find it!" Kaesora said as he walks towards a wall and pulls up a picture frame.

"...And what will we do once we find it?" Asked Karzar as he continues to chew on his gum.

"I don't know... That's all Slazer told me..." Replied Kaesora as he pushes a button underneath the picture frame and disappears.

"Ooooooooook... Well since no one is here now, I can finally do some important "business" " Said Karzar as he pulls out a Playboy magazine and begins to read it.

"Karzar, no!" Said Kaesora through one of the speakers in the room.

"God damn it Kaesora!" Karzar said as he pouts in disappointment.

Meanwhile, on and island in the middle of nowhere, two people seem to be inspecting the island. One of them is Slazer, stands about six feet exact, early thirties, green hair with red streaks, wears a a dark blue robe with a red x on the back while having a mask on his face, with blue being on the right side and red being on the left said. The other person is Sniper, with a skinny body physique, about 17 years old, blue hair with bangs, blue eyes. wears a black headband and a spiked collar, torn up jeans and a green t-shirt with the sleeve torn up. Slazer walks around the rocky island, picking up rocks randomly as he inspect the area and asks Sniper, "This would make a decent base for us, wouldn't you think Sniper?"

Sniper looks up to Slazer with a rock in his mouth saying, "OOOOOWWWW! This isn't rock candy at all!"

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." Slazer said as he sighs to see Sniper being his idiot self.

"I wonder if this tastes like candy too!" Said Sniper as he picks up another rock and bites into it. "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWYYYY! This hurts as much as the first! Slazer, this stuff isn't rock candy! I thought you said this place had lots of rock candy!"

"No, I said this place had a lot of rocks. I never specified or added anything about candy you dumb ass." Said Slazer as he smacks Sniper across the head.

"OWWWW! What was that for?" Cried Sniper as he still feels the pain from biting the rocks.

"Felt like doing that. Now shall we make this place ours for the taking or what?" Asked Slazer as he looks up the sky. As Slazer looks up, something flying in the sky is flying towards them, getting closer and closer. Sniper looks up as well and asks Slazer, "What's that?"

Slazer quickly looks at Sniper and tells him, "It looks like we stumbled upon someone else's territory."

"Wait, I think I know who it is!" Shouted Sniper as he begins to get scared.

"Really? What is it then?" Asked Slazer as looks to the sky again.

"It's... it's... it's..." Sniper said as he continues to get even more scared. "It's... IT'S THE METAL BIRD OF KAKAPEEPEEPOOPOOSHIRE!"

"...STUPID!" Slazer says as he punched Sniper in the face, causing him to go out cold. "Well he'll be back up in ten minutes, he has a thick skull." Slazer looks up again to get a better glance at the object and it's a helicopter with 50 caliber machine guns mounted on it. As he continues to look at it, a voice is heard from it.

" You have trespassed on private property that belongs to the RS Republic. Leave the premises now or you'll be shot on site." said the man in the helicopter

"With Sniper out cold, looks like I'm on my own with this one." Said Slazer as he picks up Sniper and sets his body on a hill. "Now... As for your little island, I believe I'll be borrowing it for quite sometime as of now." Said Slazer as he creates two black orbs in his hands. "Now then, let's dance!"


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Part 1: The New Start

Chapter 3: Target sighted!

Slazer's eyes begin to glow and the orbs on his hands began to get larger and larger until they were the size of basketballs. The orbs were creating a dark purple aura as the begun to spin around violently. "Eat dark magic!" Slazer yells as he jumps about twenty feet in the sky and launches the orbs at the helicopter. The helicopter tries to dodge the orbs, but the orbs make contact of the helicopter, causing it to explode into millions of pieces. As the sky rains blood and metal, Slazer lands on the ground and says, "That was easy... Looks like this place is mine now."

Sniper wakes up after a piece of the helicopter almost lands on him, causing him to jump and scream.

"Holy crap! What just happened!" Yelled Sniper as he looks at the remains of the helicopter.

"Well, let's just say I was playing with the metal birdy." Slazer said as his picks up a rock and crushes it in his hands.

"Awwwwww! I wanted to play!" Sniper said with great disappointment as he picks up a rock. "Well, at least I get rock candy!"

"Ohhh, here we go again." Slazer said as he hear Sniper's scream in the background from biting the rock. "Now then, must we make haste and tell Kaesora and the others of our great news?"

"Sure, but first let me try some of this other rock candy" Said Sniper with excitement as he hold up a crab.

Slazer nods his head due to Sniper's stupidity and begins to cast a spell. His hands begin to glow bright yellow as he continues to casts his spell. Sniper looks at Slazer with the crab in his hand asking, "Are we going back to base?"

"Yes Sniper, we are and...Wait!" Said Slazer as he interrupts his spell. He looks up the sky and begins to sense a presence of high power. "I'm sensing someone...Someone with extraordinary power... It must be him... The person with Kerafyrm! I can sense his energy level from here! To sense some one's energy power from this island means that they have an extremely high energy level. Come Sniper, we shall report this to Kaesora and hopefully track him down."

"Ah man, I was just beginning to see if this rock was- AHHHHH!" Said Sniper was he was interrupted my Slazer's teleportation spell. Both of them were then banished from the premises and back to their base in Antarctica. Slazer looks around and only sees Karzar sitting at the table, all lonely and seemed to be only occupied by making some final adjustments to the mini nuke he had built. Karzar looks up from inspecting his mini bomb to see Slazer and Sniper back from their mission and asked them, "So, how was your guy's trip?"

"It was... Quite eventful..." Said Slazer as he hastily walks into a door that leads into a laboratory and slams the door.

"Why is he in such a hurry? It's not like we've had any success in finding this person with that Kerafyrm spirit thing." Karzar said as he walks to the elevator door with his mini nuke in his hands. He then turns to look at Sniper, but something seems to be unusual at the moment. Sniper had a grin on his face the moment after Karzar made his statement about not having any success finding the person possessing Kerafyrm. He then asks Sniper, "What's with the grin bud? It's kinda creeping me out"

"We'll Slazer did say he felt the presence of the dragon-spirit-person-dude-thingy so I think he knows where he is." Responded Sniper as he looks back at Karzar.

"Really then, well we should take action then! I've been craving to actually do something other than sit here and play with electronics while reading playboy all day." Karzar replied with excitement.

"Yeah! Wait what was the last thing you said?" Sniper asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing nothing, I didn't say anything at all! hahaha!" Karzar said as he tries to hide his last part of his statement. Just as Karzar and Sniper began to continue their conversation, one of the huge screen turn on and it's Kaesora that appears on the screen from his office.

"Slazer has told me he's found the person with the Kerafyrm spirit. Since him, me, and Chardok are busy with other tasks at the moment, I've assigned you two the mission to find this person and fight him, to see what he's capable of. I'll have Veskar meet up with you two at any point in your mission as well. Just remember, to keep a low profile, use your powers only in emergencies, and don't do anything stupid that would stir up trouble. If you have any questions, use the headsets in the compartment inside of the counter to contact Slazer. He'll tell you directions on where the person is. And remember, try not to kill the person, Slazer wants the person alive as far as I know. Good luck to both of you and I'll see you when you're mission is done." Kaesora said as the t.v screen turned off as soon as he made his statement.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Yelled Karzar as he jumps in the air in excitement. "Finally! We can get some action going on here, and I'm not talking the action I wish I could get from women." Karzar walks up to the counter and presses a button underneath is, causing the counters to open up and reveals a couple headsets and a few grenades. "Start packing Sniper, because we're going on an adventure!"

As Sniper stares at Karzar in confusion on the last part of the statement about the women, Karzar picks up the headset and grenades and tosses Sniper a headset. Sniper catches the headset in mid and stares upon it, attempting to figure out the functions of the object.

"Uh, I think you wear it like this." Sniper said as he tries to put the headset around his waste. As Karzar stares at Sniper with a blank look due to his stupidity, Karzar walks up to Sniper and grabs his headset away from him.

"Sniper... You wear it like this." Karzar said as he put the headset on Sniper's head. "Hence why it's called a headset, moron."

"Well I'm sorry, it looked like a belt!" Sniper said as he adjusts his headset. He walks up to the couch and grabs his backpack, containing his weapons including throwing knives, couple smoke bombs, couple fragmentation grenades, and some kunai knives. He then looks at Karzar with excitement and asks him, "So, when are we going on our epic adventure?"

"Very soon my friend, very soon!" Karzar replies as he shows excitement as well on their first mission in Earth's universe. Karzar and Sniper then walk to the door to the elevator and enter it as soon as it opens. As the enter the elevator, Karzar looks at the selection of buttons on the wall and presses the "1" button, since it leads up to the cold Antarctic. As the door opens, a violent and deadly breeze comes right through, causing Karzar to have massive chills, but appears to have no affect on Sniper. Sniper begins to smile as the winds get more and more cold.

"Uh...Maybe we should wait till this storm die off, what do you think Sniper?" Karzar says as he shivers like crazy, biting his teeth to the point where it sound like a mini machine gun.

"Don't worry, I got just the thing Karzar." Sniper said as his eyes began to glow into a sky blue color, with a light blue aura surrounding his icy cold hands.

**Meanwhile, at the mall where Kari took Aero clothes shopping at.**

"And I don't know why but these thugs then started attacking me right after!" Aero said he was explaining to Kari the story of the event that happened previously last night.

"Probably because you took their money!" Kari responded as she laughed at Aero.

"They stole that money from a homeless family! I won't let those actions take place in my presence! And besides, I returned the money back to them." Said Aero as he continued to smile at Kari as they both walk towards the cash register.

Kari began to look at Aero, but from a different perspective than she's looked at him before. "I've never seen him so confident and passionate with something. The Aero I remembered back then was shy and seemed to have little confident. Now he's confident with everything he does. I wonder what made him changed back then into the guy he is know." She thought to her self as the approached the cash register. She hands over the bags of clothing to the cashier as she continues to look at Aero.

The cashier gently grabs the bags of clothing Kari has handed over to her as she pulls out the scanner to check the clothing out.

"Alright that will be $78.95." Said the cashier as she takes checks out the clothing Kari got for Aero. Kari takes out her wallet from her pocket, but Aero pulls out the money from his money and hands it over to the cashier. "This ones on me." said Aero as he smiles at Kari while grabbing his newly bought clothes.

"As long as I get to see you in those clothes." Kari said as she smiled and giggled at Aero's offer.

Aero went into the changing and came out wearing a black zip-up hoodie with a black tank top underneath it and a pair of camouflage cargo shorts. He still kept his sunglasses and asked Kari, "So, how do I look?"

"Lets see, you don't look like that hobo that I picked up a few hours ago. Also you don't smell like one either." Kari said as she giggled a bit from her hobo remark. Aero began to smile and laughed a little from her silly remarks.

"Hahaha, very funny." Responded Aero as he adjusted his sunglasses. "So, any restaurants around here, I'm starving!" He said while he pats on his stomach while smiling.

"There's a local cafe nearby, but this time, I'm paying." Replied Kari as she holds her wallet in Aero's face.

After they both walked to the local cafe right across the street, they began to discuss what they've done since they've last seen each other as they enjoy their food.

"Well, I've been traveling a lot. Different places, learning new stuff, training from different masters in different forms of combat, all of the fun jazz." Aero says as he devours his ham sandwich. "Learned some pretty nifty abilities. You?"

"Well, besides what I said about taking care of my mother and grandmother, I've been learning forms of combat too." Replied Kari as she takes a sip of her coffee from her small coffee cup. "I plan on enlisting in the RS Republic Military."

"Really? Wow, you never seemed like the kind of person that would do stuff like that. The RS Republic is extremely prestigious form of military, seeing how all the best soldiers and fighters join it." Said Aero as he begins to take more interest in Kari's story.

"Really now, I've been always a tough girl, ever since I was little, hehehe. And I know how prestigious it is, hence why I've been training my ass off these past year." Replied Kari as she pretends to act like some professional body builder by flexing her muscles.

"Well no joke, I can tell she's been working out like crazy, she's got a nice body!" Aero thought to himself as he begins to daydream about it, but then catches himself and tries to pay attention to Kari. "Well, if you claim your this strong, maybe you should show me a few things, just to fully convince me." He said while trying to tease her about it.

"Maybe I will and maybe I'll fully convince you like I hope I would." Responded Kari as she stands up from her chair and asks Aero, "So, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah I am. I'm eager to see what you can do." Replied Aero as he becomes more interested in Kari's capabilities in martial arts.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Part 1: The New Start

Chapter 4: She's got tricks too!

Later that afternoon, Kari drives Aero back to her house, which was a three hour drive from the town of Standville, the place where they went shopping at. After the hours have passed by during their drive, they were beginning to reach the house. The house appeared to be a two story tall white house with windows that have old, rotting wooden frames. It also has a small, dirt-paved drive way in front of it with very little parking space, along with a small, worn down shed by the left of it.

"It's been ages since I've last been here." Aero thought to himself as he continues to look at the house. "Kinda reminds me of home..."

"You ok?" Kari asked as she noticed Aero zoning out while she parks the car in the drive way.

"Me? Yeah, I was zoned out for a moment." Replied Aero as he adjusts his sunglasses. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ok, if you say so." Said Kari as she grabs her backpack from the back seat and opens her door to get out of the car. She began to worry a little about Aero, but tries to convince herself that there's nothing to worry about.

"Aero opens his door too and walks out of the car. Both Kari and Aero walk to the front door of the house and try to open the door, but it appears to be locked.

"Ooopsies! hehehe!" Kari said as she slightly blushes from embarrassment. "I forgot my mom and grandma went out to go shopping and I told them before I left that I was going to train for a bit and not be home a little after they got home, so they took the keys. hehehe."

"It's ok, we're gonna be outside anyways so there isn't really any point of staying inside." Aero said as he laughs a little at Kari.

"Shall we go to the backyard then?" Asked Kari as she turns around and looks at Aero.

"Why not." Aero said with a smile on his face.

Aero and Kari both walk to the backyard, which was a good 3 acres due to how the house resides in the country side. The only things are present in the back yard is a sandbox and a picnic table. Kari walks up to the picnic table and set her backpack on it. As she places her backpack on the picnic table, she unzips it and digs through to look for something. Aero begins to wonder if Kari stumbled across some artifact or weapon of any sort, seeing how she's digging through he backpack.

"Aha! I've found it!" Kari shouted as she holds up a small utility belt. "I never train without this!"

"A utility belt I see." Aero said as he looks at Kari put it on. "What kind of stuff do you carry with you?"

"Oh, you know, knives, a pistol, a few grenades, ammo, and this!" Kari responded as she pulls out a battered, old sword hilt. Aero begins to ponder into confusion on why Kari would carry around such a useless item.

"Uh, Kari, is that a sword hilt?" Aero said as she gave Kari a confused look on his face.

"Yes it is! But it's not some ordinary sword hilt. You see, this was once a sword my great great grand father used to fight with. It was given to my father... before he died... So my grandma took it and gave it to me after I told her I wanted to join the RS Republic... But don't let the looks fool you, this sword is more powerful that you think." Kari said as she continues to hold the sword hilt

"But the thing doesn't even have a blade, how do you expect to fight with that piece of junk?" Asked Aero as he continues to look even more confused at Kari.

"Just watch and learn!" Kari replied as she holds out the sword hilt in front of her. The hilt begins to glow as a black blade extends from the hilt. The sword now mostly resembles a katana, due to the blade's length and appearance. After the blade extends out, the blade then creates and radiates a dark blue aura around it.

"WOAH! What the heck! Are you some witch or sorcerer now?" Asked Aero as he becomes shock because of what happened to the hilt. Aero then takes a look at the blade of the sword and begins to observe and analyze it. By doing so, he begins to the feel some form of energy radiate from it.

"Hahaha, very funny. But no, I'm neither of those. Aero, what you see before you is the Shadow Blade!" Kari said as she proudly raises the energy-radiating sword in the air. "This blade took down battalion after battalion in all of the wars my great great grandfather fought in!"

"I'm sensing something unusual about this sword...Something... Dark about it." Aero thought to himself as he continues to observe the sword. "I'm sensing a form of dark energy from it... I just hope Kari know how to properly wield it." Aero continues to look at the sword with interest and tell Kari, "That's pretty kick ass, I'll have to admit. But I know something that's kicks even more ass!"

"Really now, I'm intrigued to know what you've learned." Said Kari as she giggle a little at Aero.

"Oh, then I got lots to show you then!" Said Aero with a smirk on his face. He then puts his hands out to the side and begins concentrating energy onto his hands. As he continues to concentrate energy to his hands, a light blue orb begins to form on each hand. As the orbs begin to light up, the orbs begin to get bigger and they begin rotate and radiate electricity violently. As Aero prepares to show Kari his own ability, Kari begins to look surprised on what Aero is now capable of since they've last met years ago. "I've learned this technique from one of my teachers a while back. Behold, Twin Dragon Claw!" The blue orbs begin to stop growing as Aero suddenly jumps twenty feet into the air. As he soars freely into the air, he quickly descends back down, slamming both orbs into the lush, grassy field behind Kari. As Aero slams the orbs into the ground, the force of impact causes trees to shake, the house to wobble a little, and a 40 feet wide crater behind Kari. Kari looks back at the after math of Aero's attack and suddenly has a shocked look on her face. She's never seen energy used in such a powerful manner before and seeing what Aero just done, she had realized that Aero was playing at a whole new level. After the impact of the two orbs, Aero begin to stand back up, with his legs and arms strained from the attack.

"Oh...My...God..." Kari said with a shocked look on her face. She began to question herself how Aero become that strong in the first place. "How did he become that powerful? My Uncle, who's in the RS Republic hasn't even taught me anything that was comparable to that... Besides one attack, but I'm only using that for emergencies." Kari thought to herself as she watches Aero attempt to walk after his impact to the ground. He continues to walk towards Kari with vasts amounts of strain and stress in his muscles.

"The only problem is... I get really tired and sore afterward..." Aero said as he tries not to collapse to the ground. Aero begins to collapse until Kari catches his fall and carries his tired body to the entrance to the house. She begins to look through her pockets and feels something metallic in it. She then pulls it out and realizes it the house keys.

"So that's where they were, hehehe, blond moment, hehehe." Giggle Kari as she opens the entrance to the house. She continues to carry Aero's body as she walks into the living room, which only consisted of a t.v, a couch, and a table with a few chairs around it. Kari places Aero on the couch in the living room and tells herself in a worried manner, "Oh boy, mom is not going to like what happened to the back yard..."


End file.
